


Finding you in the woods

by Oncersm



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncersm/pseuds/Oncersm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy finds Clarke in the woods unconscious he takes her to Abby to save her life. But what happens when Clarke wakes up with absolutely no memory of anything including him? He Now has to find out who did this to her and get the real Clarke back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding her

**Author's Note:**

> (Set after season 1. The ark is on the ground and the 48 are taken to mount weather. Finn is still alive and Abby wants to find Clarke)

"Come on. There's a Grounder camp around these woods somewhere, and they might be there". Bellamy, Kane and some guards were searching through in the woods trying to find some sign of the 48 kids that were taken. Kane didn't exactly approve of Bellamy coming along with them but Abby had insisted, after all he had been on the ground for months now and had experience with dealing with whatever lay ahead and another reason Abby insisted that he go along was to find Clarke. He knew she was brave but if they were taken by grounders unarmed then they could already be dead. He was still thinking about what could've happened when he heard Kane. "Bellamy, you might want to see this."

He ran in the direction of Kanes voice and when he found him he stopped dead cold. Lying in a pool full of blood dripping from a gash in her forehead and blonde hair matted with dirt and dust was "Clarke." Bellamy bent down praying that she wasn't dead and that her heart was still beating. He put two fingers along her neck and let out a small sigh of relief. "She has a pulse. It's faint but it's there. We have to get her back to Abby before she bleeds to death".

Bellamy wasn't in the mood for waiting. He picked up Clarke in his arms and started half walking half running back to Camp Jaha. Luckily they hadn't even gone to far and within ten minutes he was by the gates. "Open up, she needs help!" The guards pushed the gates open and he ran inside he ark towards the hospital wing to find Abby. Clarke was nearly chalk white after losing so much blood but soon he saw Abby cleaning a small bruise on a woman's arm. "We found her...in the woods unconscious." He said slowly catching his breath. Abby put her hand on Clarkes for head and called for some medical assistance. Bellamy then got pushed aside by other doctors and was sent outside to wait.

Abby sat on the side of Clarkes bed , her fingers slowly going through her knotted blonde hair. Clarke still hadn't woken up even hours later but with a head wound like that it was a miracle she even survived. Then Clarke started shaking and her hands immediately went to her head but Abby pushed them back down. "Clarke it's ok, you're ok." She bent down next to her. "Your safe now, we're in the Ark on the ground." She said trying to calm her daughter. Clarke opened her eyes and looked around her in confusion. "What?" She mumbled. "Maybe you can try to tell me what happened?" But Clarke tried getting up but almost collapsed from being so dizzy. "I don't...I can't" she sounded unsure. "Where am I?" She asked. Abby raised her eyebrows. "We're in the Ark..." Clarke put her hands to her bandage and shook her head. "Clarke are you ok?" Abby was worried. "Whose Clarke? Who the hell are you and what did you do to me?" Clarke yelled and made a run for it.


	2. Remember, princess

"Somebody stop her!" Abby yelled trying to catch her. Clarke ran down different hallways and paths with absolutely no idea where she was going but she didn't care. She finally pushed open a door that led outside but was trapped when she reached the gate. Then somebody grabbed her from behind. She kicked and screamed while her bandages came loose and her head started bleeding again. She then felt a sharp prick in her neck and she collapsed on the ground.

Bellamy, Octavia, Finn and Raven came running towards her. "What the hell just happened?" Bellamy questioned. They all just witnessed Clarke running from the Ark going ballistic and trying to escape. Everyone looked at Abby waiting for an explanation. "Let's go inside, talk about this in private and not in front of a crowd." So they all followed. Abby carried Clarke in her arms and layed her back on the operation table in the hospital wing and turned towards the teens. She decided to tell them exactly what she knew which wasn't a lot. "She doesn't remember anything. I don't know how or what happened but she woke up and didn't recognize where she was or even who I was." Silence followed, none of them were sure what to say. Then Finn spoke up. "Nothing? Like her mind is a blank slate?" Abby shrugged. "I don't know. From what I saw, she was confused like she had no idea what was happening." Raven took a step forward staring at Clarke "so she has amnesia. It's obvious isn't it? It's from that head wound." But Abby shook her head. "Amnesia, yes. But from that head wound I don't know. I think someone did that to her to make it look like that's what wiped her memories but I don't think so." Octavia was confused. "Why would someone wipe her memories, do that to her on purpose? How would they do that even? It can't be the grounders they don't have the type of technology to do something like that." Abby nodded, so now that ruled out grounders for who kidnapped the 48. "The drug I gave her to knock her out will be wearing off any minute now, you kids should leave." But Bellamy stayed put. "Let me talk to her. Maybe I can help or do something, just please let me talk to her." Abby considered it and she realized maybe Clarke needs a friend to talk to and calm her down so she agreed. "Fine just let me be here when she wakes up and then I'll call you in." He nodded and went to wait out side the door.

Clarke opened her eyes. She was lying on the same table from before. She tried to get up but was pushed down gently by Abby. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Clarke. Stop, please. I need you to calm down." Abby pleaded. "I need to know, what do you remember?" Clarke stopped struggling. Her eyes filled with tears extremely quickly. "Nothing...I can't remember anything..." Abby let her sit up. "Nothing?" Clarke nodded. "Who are you?" She suddenly asked. "I'm your mother." Clarke stared at her. "Your my mom?" Abby nodded. "you kept calling me...Clarke. Is that my name?" She wondered. "Yes. Clarke Griffin." She took Clarke's hands into hers "I promise that no one here is trying to hurt you. We all just want to help." Clarke took that into consideration. Here was this woman that she couldn't remember saying that she was her mother, but Clarke couldn't help but trust her. After a long pause Abby asked if she wanted water, Clarke nodded and Abby left. She walked outside to where Bellamy was still waiting to be let in. "How is she?" He asked. "I managed to convince her that I'm her mother and that no one here is trying to hurt her." She shrugged but at least it was something. She then handed him a cup of water to give to her and he walked through the doors to Clarke.

She sat with her legs crossed on the table in the middle of the room. She didn't even noticed that he came him until he stepped in front of her with the water. "Here. Your mother said I should give this to you." She took the cup with both hands. "Thank you." They stared at each other for a few seconds not speaking. "I feel like I should know you" she said quietly. He reached out his hand. "My names Bellamy, Bellamy Blake." She shook his hand. "Apparently my names Clarke. Nice to meet you." She said a bit sarcastically. Bellamy grinned. "Still a ray of sunshine, aren't you princess?" Clarke raised her eyebrows. "What did you call me?" She asked. He sat down next to her. "Never mind..." More silence followed. "Did I know you?" He nodded. "We're we friends?" He thought for a moment. They had both been through so much since getting to the ground. At first they hated each other but now... "At first no, but now yeah." He looked back at her. She had such a distant look in her eyes. Like her body was here, but her mind was somewhere far off. She was so different but still so much the same that it was weird. He reached his hand out to her. "Why don't we take a walk outside?" Clarke slid off the table then took his hand. "Ok."

They walked out of the room holding each other's hand. Bellamy thought how weird this should feel, but it didn't. He knew Clarke wasn't the hand holding type but right now this was different. She needed help and he was the one who was going to offer it.

They reached the door to the outside and a guard gave her a look. "Don't worry, she's with me." He nodded. She let go of his hand and ran outside. She let the sun shine down on her face and grinned. She didn't know why but this made her happy at least for a moment. Bellamy walked over to her. "I want you to meet some people." He looked around trying to find Finn but no luck. He spotted Raven instead trying to re-electrify the gate surrounding Camp Jaha. They both walked towards her. She looked up from her tools. "Clarke this is Raven." They shook hands and Bellamy nodded. "Another friend." Clarke looked at Raven. "What are you working on?" She asked curiously. "Well, I'm trying to keep the electricity running through the gate around this place full time but it keeps going out on me." She pointed to the wires that flickered with sparks every few seconds. "Why do you need to electrify the fence?" Clarke asked a bit confused. She turned to Bellamy. "You never even told me what this place is." Bellamy nodded. "That's cause we have to start from the beginning of how we got down here or it'll just get too confusing." He took her hand again and led her to the opening of he gate. Clarke didn't understand what he meant but all she could do was trust he knew what's he was doing. Bellamy went over to one of the people guarding the gate and whispered something in his ear. He then opened the gate. "Come on princess. It's time to help you remember.


End file.
